


The whole package

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Back Scratching, Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Mycroft broke the rules, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asmr-scratching, hums purrs and moans, late night, long wordays, the spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Greg made circles on his back with his fingertips, knowing really well what Mycroft liked and where. He chuckled softly when Mycroft started to make a noise which was a mix between humming and purring; Greg adored whenever he could draw it out of him.





	The whole package

Greg barely had the strength to drag himself up the stairs. He’s been working for days, haven’t been home in two; but finally the case was over. After days in the office, all the running around, the long hours spent with interrogation took their tolls on him. Now all he wished for was a bath and to sleep. He was expecting Mycroft already sound asleep, but the lights were still up in the bedroom, Mycroft in his suit laying across the bed. He used Greg’s absence to bring his laptop to the bedroom. Greg smiled shaking his head, leaning against the doorframe as he examined his lover. Mycroft had Greg’s pillow scrunched under his chin, eyes closed, the earphones messing up his ginger hair. Greg stepped closer, his movement not alarming Mycroft, to see he was listening to and ASMR video. Greg sat next to him on the bed, Mycroft turned his head towards him.  
“Hi.” Greg leaned down for a kiss.   
“Hmmm.” he mumbled. Greg laid down resting his head on his back. He untucked Mycroft’s shirt and slid his hand under it, feeling how tense he was.  
“Rough day?”  
“Week.” he mumbled. “Missed you.”  
“Me too.” he sighed. For the past days whenever Greg got home Mycroft was already asleep and they didn’t meet in the morning either.   
Greg made circles on his back with his fingertips, knowing really well what Mycroft liked and where. He chuckled softly when Mycroft started to make a noise which was a mix between humming and purring; Greg adored whenever he could draw it out of him.  
“Bit to the right and up.” he stretched. “No, no…to the middle…there.” he sighed.  
“Listening to that helps?”  
“Kind of…Anthea suggested to try it. I like the scratching ones actually…and yes I know I broke the rule. It’s just comfy here…”  
“I think I can close my eyes this time.” Greg ran his fingertips across his back with different strength; once barely touching then scratching with more force. Mycroft’s slowly but surely relaxed under his hand; all the tension draining from his body.  
“Love you.” he mumbled, Greg kissed his temple.  
“You love me scratching your back or…”  
“The whole package.”  
“Your week is over?” he this time massaged his shoulder, Mycroft rubbed his face against his hand.  
“No, I’m not that lucky.”  
“What do you say about accompanying me for a bath before he settle for the night?” he slid his hand downwards over his spine, making him shiver.  
“Ten more minutes of this.” he pleaded, knowing really well that Greg can’t say no to him. “And then...whatever you want.”  
“You have a deal Mr. Holmes.” he found Mycroft’s favourite spot making him moan to the pillow.   
“Oh Gregory...” Greg chuckled.   
Greg woke up feeling cold and miserable when Mycroft’s alarm rang. Apparently they didn’t make it to the bathroom. He was still in his suit, one arm under Mycroft’s shirt holding him firmly, leg thrown over him, using his back as a pillow. Mycroft was still asleep, apparently the video kept playing in a loop while they slept. Greg reached for the phone to silence the alarm.  
“Love.” he kissed the back of his neck, pulling the earphones off his head. “Love…time to wake up.”  
“Must I?” he whined hiding his face to the pillow.  
“You said so.” Mycroft sighed and wiggled out from under Greg.  
“You just rest my dear.” he kissed him before sitting up.  
“How about me joining you in the shower before you head off.” he stroked his arm with his fingers.  
“Hmmm….” Mycroft leant down for another kiss. “I think they can survive me being late for once.” he chuckled pulling Greg up and towards the ensuit.


End file.
